


flying

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: “am i interrupting something?”goro’s head whipped around to akira’s direction, the long brown locks moving with him, almost like slow motion.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	flying

the sounds of the soft piano just warmed akira’s heart. truly. it had nothing to do with the gorgeous brunette with his stupidly gorgeous fingers playing the light melody.

“am i interrupting something?”

goro’s head whipped around to akira’s direction, the long brown locks moving with him, almost like slow motion.

_christ, akira, not everything was like a movie._

“ah, yes. i have some time before my train comes and i need the practice.”

akira smiled and walked over to sit next to goro on the uncomfortable piano bench. “you don’t need to practice goro. we passed the auditions already. you know you’re good enough.”

“callbacks are in a week, akira. we need to be perfect.”

goro resumed playing the song that akira had memorized over and over and over….

if akira hadn’t gotten to be in the presence of the goro akechi, he would have rung ryuji’s neck for even _suggesting_ to audition for the school musical.

see, akira’s friends didn’t know this, but he was actually a really good singer. not to toot his own horn, but on the rare occasion anyone else besides close family heard him sing, they were blown away.

so when ryuji dared (double dog, of course) to audition for the winter musical at the school, akira shrugged and wrote his name, big and clear on the sign up sheet.

it would give the students something else to talk about. that rumor that he had killed a man was getting old.

he had bumped into goro while on the way to the auditorium, knocking the boys sheet music out of his hands. goro rushed to organize the sheets of paper and told akira to just leave him alone before storming away, growing frustrated when it turned out akira was going to the auditions too.

goros voice made akira pay attention. not that anyone could resist the goro akechi. it was soft and soothing, and it practically made akira melt where he stood behind stage.

how was he going to top that?

well, apparently, he did. because the drama teacher decided that their voices would blend together so well, he decided to pair the both of them up for a pair callback.

and goro practiced every day after school, while akira sang in his shower and hummed the melody before he slept. there was only one other pair they had to compete with for callbacks, and he knew that they could beat them.

they were that good.

“do you want me to stay and sing it with you?”

goro ran his hands through his hair and seemed to be focused on the piano keys in front of him. “it might be nice, we haven’t rehearsed together in a couple of days after all.”

akira cleared his voice and sighed. “ready when you are, goro.”

goro took a deep breath and placed his fingers on the keys. “ _we’re soarin, flyin, there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach_ ,” sang akira.

“ _if we’re trying_ ,” came goro’s voice. “ _so we’re breaking free_.”

“ _you know the world can see us, in a way that’s different than who we are_.”

god, akira could listen to goro sing for hours. he had to get them to practice again so he could record his voice, just to listen to it throughout the day. he tried to memorize the way his fingers moved around the piano as if he could commit the pattern to memory.

“ _we’re runnin, climbing_ ,” they continued “ _to get to the place to be all that we can be_.”

oh, but akira, was right where he wanted to be as he touched goro’s fingers as they moved over the keys. goro looked down at their hands and his voice cracked a little.

akira hopped he wouldn’t beat himself up over that. but he couldn’t help it; he was crushing on this boy so hard it was utterly embarrassing. of course he would crush on the popular boy he was paired with for musical auditions, because that was just how his life worked. 

akira had been ignored since he transferred to shujin academy; no one likes a transfer student with a sealed record. rumors had started almost instantly, with ryuji and ann the only people to brave the rumor mill and they soon became his best friends.

akira didn’t long to be like goro, but he longed to just be accepted. sure, being the outcast was fun and he had ryuji and ann, but he didn’t like the looks he got. he hated the whispering every time he went to grab a seat in the library or even the snide comments he would overhear in the subway station. he was just...

_tired_.

but goro made him want to try.

fuck it. 

he rested his head on goros shoulder as their voices blended together for the finale. he sighed again and waited for goro to shove him away. 

but the shove never came.

“you sounded wonderful, akira,” he complimented. 

oh, for the love of _god_ why wasn’t he recording this? goro would never give him another compliment again. 

“goro, you’re so amazing at singing. how have you never auditioned before?”

“ah, well, i was told that education was always the most important. singing was just...something to do. what about you, did you perform back home?”

akira chuckled. “back at my old school they weren’t so nice to people who would perform, mainly the guys.”

goro nodded his head in understanding. “i’m happy that you did though, you and i make a good pair, no?”

oh please for the love of everything he owned, do not blush in front of goro akechi, _do not blush in front of-_

“are you blushing?” 

akira looked down. boy, these piano keys were something, huh?

“so what if i am?”

“did i make _the_ akira kurusu blush? no one would believe me, but it won’t stop me from telling everyone.”

akira smirked. “oh yeah?”

he got off the bench and dipped his head until it was an inch away from goro. he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against goros stupidly cute nose. he heard goros breath hitched and smirked again as he stepped away. 

“now, who would believe me if i said i made _the_ goro akechi blush?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank disney+ for rekindling my love of high school musical.
> 
> and discord for humoring me, as always.


End file.
